bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adjudicator Ajoris
“''The meaning of 'Why?” —Somnium Fluxus 'Adjudicator Ajoris '(アドジャディケーター アヨリス, Adojadikētā Ayorisu) is a former member of Diluculum Sanctus, among the few of Velia Agostinha Vivax's followers to have survived her genocide, and the founder and leader of the cult that would later be known as '''Diluculum Mortalis. During her time in Diluculum Sanctus, Ajoris was considered among its most noble and idealistic leaders. Ajoris' ideals, however, would often set her at odds with the founders of the collective, something which would ultimately lead to her defection. Ajoris was known as the adjudicator for the merciless judgment she would cast upon Sagi who abused their power, a title she proudly adopted as her own name. In the present day, Ajoris is remembered by only a select few Sagi and is regarded as having perished alongside Diluculum Sanctus. By the few worshipers and enemies aware of her continued existence, Ajoris has been named since ancient times as Creator Stellarum '(クリエーターステララム, Latin for "''Creator of the Stars"), an allusion to the scope of her abilities. But what few know of Ajoris is that she had actually existed for tens of thousands of years before joining Diluculum Sanctus. In truth, Ajoris originated as a gifted artisan from the Upper Paleolithic age, born with the power now possessed by Agostinha. Ajoris created Agostinha's statue and unintentionally cast aside much of her own power to give birth to the living entity that would be renowned as a goddess throughout many olden cultures. In doing so, Ajoris would be left with only the ability and desire to reclaim everything she had lost from her own creation, something she would partially succeed in doing upon deceiving the goddess into bestowing her with the power of a Sagus. As leader of Diluculum Mortalis, Ajoris was directly responsible for the assassination of Glacies, carried out to prevent the founder from discovering the collective. Using a Hollow as a front, Ajoris proceeded to lead the collective in secrecy throughout the ages with the intention of claiming Agostinha's power and reigning over all existence, eliminating those belonging to any faction who might oppose her in the process, such as Diluculum Aeternus. Despite Ajoris' obsession to reclaim her godly power, she shares Agostinha's curiosity of her own identity; as such, she has elected to observe both Agostinha and Randa Primarosa closely so that she may begin to understand what she is. Nevertheless, Ajoris is fearful of their power and fully intent on eliminating them both when the time is right, along with anyone else who may stand in her way of becoming the sole sovereign over the cosmos and life beyond, for such is the rightful place of one such as her. Appearance Personality During her time as a member of Diluculum Sanctus, Ajoris was looked fondly upon by most of her peers, regarded as an inspiration for her compassion and kindness. According to Eriphyla, while Ajoris could rarely be seen without a smile, she was apathetic and sadistic where traitors were concerned, punishing such individuals in unimaginable ways. Ajoris is described by Eriphyla as essentially “a wolf in sheep's clothing”; in other words, a woman who cannot be read from her appearance or speech, but solely from her actions. History Equipment '''Sibilus Vertex (シビルスベールテックス, Latin for "Whirlpool Whistle"): A sword hailed as one of the five Sagus weapons of legend, Sibilus Vertex was created personally by Agostinha and wielded by Glacies in his human life. Ajoris claimed the weapon as her own upon slaying the founder and has since retained it within her personal treasury. Ajoris states that although she is capable of wielding it, she has neglected to do so as its power does not compare to that of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum. The abilities of Sibilus Vertex are largely unknown, but apparently pertain to the concept of stasis. The Zanpakutō wielded by Glacies, bearing the same name and nearly identical appearance as the real Sibilus Vertex, possesses similar abilities, albeit vastly inferior by Glacies' own claim. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Iudex Numinum Augur (オーグル, Latin for "Augur"): A supernatural "element" exclusive to Ajoris and those who possess her power, Augur is the natural state of Ajoris' Reiryoku and her primary means of offence and defence when not actively using Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum. Possessing no actual form of its own, Augur can freely assume any of the four fundamental states of matter—solid, gas, liquid, or plasma. By extension, Augur can be made to resemble natural elements. Regardless of whatever form it assumes, Augur is distinguished by its greyish tint and does not possess the natural weaknesses of any element it imitates; Augur in the form of water, for example, cannot be evaporated by any means. As a result, Ajoris can go as far as to control the temperature of any form Augur assumes to unrealistic proportions, such as heating water Augur far beyond water's natural boiling point or cooling fire Augur to the point of flash-freezing victims upon merely grazing it. While providing many options in harming a target as a result of its malleable nature, Augur possesses the native trait of rapidly draining a target's spiritual energy on touch before erasing their soul altogether. The exact rate this occurs is dependent on the type of Augur utilized as well as how it enters an individual's body—the rate is identical for every individual regardless of whatever amount of spiritual power they possess. Augur will not directly harm individuals Ajoris does not perceive as a threat. Ajoris claims to have mastered her Augur to the point that merely touching a rock made from it with a single finger would result in death within a couple of seconds. Spiritual constructs are similarly affected by Augur, allowing it to easily overcome most Reiryoku-based barriers and attacks. Augur is also capable of affecting targets via a link they might possess with another target; for example, if Augur were to act upon an opponent's barrier, that opponent would find themselves similarly affected by its power, albeit to a drastically lesser extent than normal. The exact amount of power exerted from Augur is dependant on its form and more so Ajoris' will, ranging to relatively mundane to powerful enough to drastically alter space-time in its vicinity and even break free from effects like Sibilus Vertex's stasis or Eriphyla's chronomancy. The amount of Augur that Ajoris can generate all at once is largely influenced by preparation time and has very minimal effect on her stamina. Ajoris has thus far demonstrated that she can at least conjure mountains and numerous meteors made of Augur in an instant, whereas larger structures, such as giant asteroids or even planetoids, generally require around several minutes to complete. Ajoris claims that she is capable of conjuring Augur as far away from her as her eye can see with only a slight amount of additional effort required. While Augur is indeed her only reliable means of offence and defence without the benefits of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum, Ajoris states that Augur is all she has ever needed, for its sheer versatility ensures its usefulness in every imaginable situation. Solitudo Iudicis (ソリュチュードイデクス, Latin for "Solitude of the Judge"): Auris Iudicis (オリスイデクス, Latin for "Ear of the Judge"): A lesser derivation of one of Ajoris' former abilities. Unlike Agostinha, Ajoris is not omnipresent in the truest sense, but remains constantly aware of when she is mentioned or thought of with great intent. No matter the number of individuals speaking or thinking of her all at once, Ajoris can freely observe all of them for as long as she concerns them no matter where they are, and even relocate herself instantly to a selected space close to their location if she so chooses. Ajoris can continuously perform the aforementioned manoeuvrer during battle to remain in a constant position relative to a selected opponent, such as positioning herself constantly behind the opponent regardless of their own speed or movements. By extension, Auris Iudicis allows Ajoris to accurately pinpoint and predict her opponents' actions, rendering her impossible to surprise or blindside. As demonstrated by Randa, a combatant with exceptional focus can render Auris Iudicis useless in battle by completely imagining Ajoris as someone else, although this is an exceedingly difficult feat without the use of hypnosis. She can also apply Auris Iudicis to anything conjured by either Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum or herself directly. Oculus Iudicis (オクルスイデクス, Latin for "Eye of the Judge"): Another derivation of the all-seeing power Ajoris once possessed, Oculus Iudicis allows Ajoris to oversee the world through a medium such as a mirror or a crystal ball. Ajoris can choose to either manually navigate the world through the medium or allow it to automatically focus on an ongoing event she wishes to spectate. Oculus Iudicis can additionally be used to expand the range within which she can conjure Augur, allowing her to devastate selected targets from vast distances and even different realms. Audacia Iudicis (アウダーチアイデクス, Latin for "Audacity of the Judge"): Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum (デュオデシムコロナサリカリゴラム, Latin for "Twelve Crowns of Sacrilege") is the name of the weapon created by Ajoris upon regaining much of her lost spiritual power from Agostinha. Unable to contain her own limitless power with her weakened body, Ajoris forged it into Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum to save her own life. Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum closely resembles a chinese straight sword with a black hilt, a wing-shaped guard and pommel, and a notably marred blade. The pommel is adjoined by several hovering metal ornaments which shine radiantly whenever the sword is swung and can be detached at will. Because Ajoris' true power was largely unknown to Diluculum Sanctus, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum is not considered to be among the five legendary Sagus weapons. Nevertheless, in terms of sheer energy output, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum is the single most powerful weapon in existence, producing such astronomical amounts of energy to obliterate the world of the one who wields it in mere seconds when fully unleashed, along with the wielder themselves. Ajoris prevents this from occurring with the use of what she refers to as its "sheath," a transparent barrier of sorts encasing the blade at all times and nullifying all of its power. By removing the sheath for but a fraction of a second while swinging the sword, Ajoris can transfer practically infinite amounts of energy into whatever it touches, resulting in immeasurable amounts of heat that will simply atomize everything on impact, along with anything standing close to the radius of the swing. When using Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum in this manner, Ajoris herself is protected by the will of the blade. With the sheath intact, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum functions more similarly to an ordinary sword in terms of physical potential, albeit unbreakable as a result of its ability to store infinite amounts of energy. Because of its origin, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum is inseparably bound to Ajoris' soul—it can only be wielded by Ajoris herself unless she desires otherwise, and she may either call the sword into her hand or transport herself to its current location in an instant. As its name suggests, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum possesses twelve separate powers, only a few of which have been revealed thus far. Unless angered, Ajoris can only access one crown at a time, after which she requires at least three seconds before she can switch to another crown. Eriphyla states that Ajoris could likely acquire the ability to willingly use multiple crowns at once with proper training. The sword's power, along with its withered state, is thought to represent Ajoris' battle against chaos and the destruction that will inevitably be wrought by her conquest for power. The souls of those who are felled by the blade are said to be sealed for all eternity in a placid dreamlike world, and Ajoris herself regards killing opponents with the sword to be an act of mercy. *'Corona Regis' (コロナレックス, Latin for "King's Crown"): ''Corona Regis is regarded as Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's primary crown, pertaining to everything involving the ''voluntary removal of its sheath—the sheath may still be destroyed by enemy attacks, although Ajoris is capable of instantly reforming it so as to prevent Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's energy from destroying the world. While Corona Regis is active, Ajoris can not only opt to unleash all of the sword's repressed power, but can direct such power by swinging the sword in the direction she wishes the energy to travel in the speed of light. The nigh boundless energy of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum generates such unimaginable amounts of heat that everything standing before its path is simply eradicated from existence in an instant. The resulting light emitted from the blade is enough to instantly blind opponents who look directly upon it. Corona Regis is a technique that requires absolute precision, timing, and otherworldly reflexes to execute without incurring astronomical collateral damage. While Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's energy is technically released constantly, Ajoris can only unsheath ''the blade while Corona Regis is active. *'Corona Reginae''' (コロナレジーナ, Latin for "Queen's Crown"): Corona Reginae is regarded as Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's only dedicated defensive crown. By holding the sword in a downward angle, Ajoris can erect a circular, rainbow-colored barrier within a wide radius in front of her body. Unlike most other barriers, whose primary function is to repel attacks against the user, Corona Reginae acts by drawing all attacks towards itself and absorbing them; this applies to any ability the user would perceive as a threat, regardless of its form. While there is no limit to what or how much power Corona Reginae is capable of erasing all at once, and thus the barrier is effectively indestructible, there is a slight delay regarding abilities that do not originate directly in front of the barrier—in other words, attacks not aimed directly in front of Ajoris are granted a small window of time before the barrier proceeds to absorb them, depending on how close the attack originates directly behind Ajoris, whereas abilities that do not travel are rendered completely immune to the barrier should the user be positioned behind Ajoris in the same manner. Corona Reginae will absorb solid objects and even individuals Ajoris perceives as a threat should they be close enough, rendering her exceedingly dangerous to approach whilst Corona Reginae is invoked. Corona Reginae will persist for a few more seconds after Ajoris "breaks" stance, giving her the option to either maintain the barrier in its current position or allow it to follow her as she moves. *'Corona Dei' (コロナレデイ, Latin for "God's Crown"): Corona Dei is a crown that may only be activated against an opponent once Ajoris has been engaged in battle with them for roughly five hours, the time required for Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum to "familiarize" itself with her adversary. By transferring Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's "sheath" around the opponent, along with the energy of the blade in its infinite glory, the opponent is effectively transformed into Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum for the smallest instant. Because only Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum is capable of containing all of the energy it possesses, the opponent is simply eradicated with no means of saving themselves. In effect, Ajoris is capable of ending any battle lasting over five hours regardless of how powerful her opponent is, or even how many opponents she is facing at once, for Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum will simply divide its power to accommodate everything she perceives as a threat. Whether or not Corona Dei is sacrificed into Corona Propugnatoris has no bearing on Corona Dei's overall timer, meaning that can Ajoris can use it immediately after it is restored if over five hours have passed since a fight began. *'Corona Cohortis' (コロナレコホーティ, Latin for "Court's Crown"): Ajoris' most commonly used offensive crown, Corona Cohortis involves duplicating the sword for various uses. Duplicates of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum may be controlled telekinetically by Ajoris at the speed of light (equivalent to the speed of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's radiation) and can be used for either offensive or defensive purposes; they will only vanish should Ajoris switch to another crown. The number of swords that can be produced and maintained is limited only by Ajoris' own level of focus; she has thus far demonstrated that she can summon at least over five-hundred swords in a single instant and control them freely all at once, their speed rendering them impossible to perceive as swords with sight alone. Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's duplicates share the same properties as the primary sword, including its sheath and infinite energy. Should the opponent unwittingly shatter the sheath of any duplicate with a sufficiently powerful attack, the resulting eruption of energy will instantly decimate everything in its rapidly expanding radius other than Ajoris herself, giving Ajoris much less than a second to reform the sheath before the world in its entirety is destroyed. Because of the speed and explosive properties of the duplicates along with the sheer number of them that may be created at once, Corona Cohortis is easily one of Ajoris' most overwhelming abilities. *'Corona Dictator' (コロナレディクテータ, Latin for "Dictator's Crown"): A defensive crown that primarily differs from Corona Reginae in how it protects the user. Utilizing Corona Dictator, Ajoris is capable of rendering a chosen concept of attack incapable of interacting with her in any way for roughly three seconds before Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's sheath explodes, forcing Ajoris to switch back to Corona Regis to reform the sheath. While Corona Dictator is active, Ajoris herself is incapable of interacting with her opponent using the same concept of attack she forbids from affecting her; for example, if Ajoris forbids physical attacks from interacting with her, the opponent's physical attacks will simply phase through her regardless of their type, but Ajoris herself cannot use physical attacks against them. Ajoris appears to be capable of rendering the forbidden concept to be as broad as she chooses, meaning that she can potentially prevent both her opponent and herself from harming one another through any means for a total of three seconds. Unlike any other crown, Ajoris is capable of switching from this crown whenever she chooses regardless of her emotions, meaning that switching crowns before Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's sheath is destroyed by Corona Dictator, preventing the need of switching strictly to Corona Regis. *'Corona Messoris' (コロナレメゾリス, Latin for "Reaper's Crown"): A crown that draws power from Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's everlasting paradise and summons a spectral, humanoid phantom possessing the exact powers possessed by a selected individual whose soul was formerly consumed by the blade. A total of twenty phantoms can be summoned and a total of three may be infused with the power of the same assimilated soul. The phantoms are completely impervious to physical damage but will disappear should Ajoris switch to another crown. Even should Ajoris possess an incomplete fragment of an individual's soul, it is still sufficient to summon all of the power they possessed upon death, as she has previously demonstrated by conjuring a phantom of Glacies' human form. *'Corona Curatoris' (コロナレクアトロリス, Latin for "Overseer's Crown"): One of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's most deceptive attacks, Corona Curatoris turns an opponent's desire ''to do harm to Ajoris against them. The crown is activated by Ajoris positioning the sword in an upward position in front of her around the time the opponent materializes their intentions in the form of an attack or ability of some sort. Without the technique in question being negated in any way, the opponent sustains damage equivalent to the damage that had ''intended ''to inflict upon Ajoris. Corona Curatoris must be used either immediately before, during, or a few seconds after the use of a technique; this has no bearing on the overall effect of Corona Curatoris. Corona Curatoris by itself is unlikely to outright kill an opponent unless used against a technique intended to instantly kill Ajoris regardless of whether it is actually capable of doing so, making it exceedingly risky to use especially powerful techniques while Corona Curatoris is invoked. Corona Curatoris can also be used by immediately switching to it after an opponent's technique, making it an effective counterattack regardless of which crown Ajoris was using beforehand. Corona Curatoris can still be used even if the opponent does not materialize their intentions at all, but the effect is heavily reduced. *'Corona Patricii''' (コロナレパトリシイ Latin for "Patrician's Crown"): A crown that utilizes Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's ability to store objects and souls within itself and eject them at Ajoris' command. Ajoris affectionately regards Corona Patricii as her "treasury," an inner world containing artifacts, weapons, and magical constructs she has amassed throughout the years. With Corona Patricii active, Ajoris only needs to point the sword at a desired object to store it within her treasury, regardless of its distance or mass; by moving the sword freely whilst it is pointed in front of her, Ajoris can rapidly absorb multiple objects at once. Individuals and magical attacks require that Ajoris either point the sword within inches from the desired target or simply stab them with it. Ajoris can freely alter the state of whatever she stores within her treasury, meaning that if she were to store a building, she could collapse it into debris and launch it offensively against an opponent. *'Corona Propugnatoris' (コロナレプロゲナトリス, Latin for "Protector's Crown"): A crown that, when active, can restore Ajoris' body and soul at the sacrifice of a crown of her choosing, regardless of how she is killed. When Corona Propugnatoris is used, Ajoris can no longer utilize whatever crown she sacrifices for roughly twenty minutes, the time required for the crown to fully restore itself. Ajoris cannot sacrifice either Cornoa Regis or Corona Propugnatoris itself, meaning she is capable of using Corona Propugnatoris a total of ten times within twenty minutes before she has no means of reviving herself. Ajoris can also use Corona Propugnatoris while she is still alive to instantly purge all injuries and ailments from either herself or a desired target. Because of its function, Corona Propugnatoris is the crown Ajoris will most likely maintain when not actively fighting with Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum. *'Corona Helluonis' (コロナレヘルロニス, Latin for "Glutton's Crown"): A crown whose primary function allows Ajoris to more easily manage multiple enemies at once. When Corona Helluonis is active, Ajoris can exploit the ill intentions of every opponent within range to forge a spiritual link between their experiences, thoughts, and emotions, causing shared injuries and mass disorientation according to the number of opponents. Corona Helluonis ideally allows Ajoris to focus on only a single opponent, for not only will all of her opponents suffer from some form of delirium, but any injury one opponent should sustain will inevitably be imposed upon all of their allies, regardless of its type or severity. Nevertheless, Corona Helluonis is moderately influenced by differences in the spiritual power of affected opponents, meaning that stronger opponents will sustain less damage should Ajoris injure a comparatively weaker opponent, the extent of which depending on the difference in power between the two opponents; this makes targeting the strongest opponent more ideal while Corona Helluonis is active. Although Corona Helluonis has an unspecified effective range, Ajoris states it to be vast enough to be of little concern to her in most cases. Relationships Velia Agostinha Vivax Randa Primarosa Glacies Fidus Eriphyla Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Quotes Trivia *Images drawn by author. **Ajoris is regarded by the author as his most difficult character to draw. *Ajoris is intended to be the author's only dedicated antagonist. She is also intended to be among his most powerful characters, behind only Agostinha.